A Hero
by Kaywells
Summary: What defines a hero? Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie know well, because they consider their older brother to be one. Oneshot


**Hello All! I saw a YouTube video recently that was clips of Peter to the song Hero by Mariah Carey. It inspired this fic. It isn't a song fic, but it is Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's thoughts on Peter as a hero. I've attempted my best, but always have difficulty writing Susan. **

**So anyways on with the fic, I've put the children in chronological order,**

Susan:

A hero- In this world there are many types of heroes. A radio program leads young children to believe a hero to be a person soaring in the skies, rescuing the damsel in distress, saving the cat from a tree. I know better than that. I know a hero, and his name is Peter Pevensie. A hero is somebody willing to go the distance, to put all else on the line to help others. My brother, Peter embodies this perfectly.

There are innumerable times that Peter risked it all for me, my siblings, Narnians, schoolmates, neighbors alike. Peter takes action when it's necessary. Whether it be consoling Lucy when she's teased for her "imagination" at school, talking to Edmund because he looks down, or not saying anything to me even though I know that my ability to be practical and move on upsets him greatly. Just the other night I had gone to a party and this awful boy wouldn't leave me alone. He then proceeded to fallow me home. He wouldn't let me in. Peter came to the door. He stood in front of me and glared at the boy. I knew Peter's days of resolving things with his fists were over. The boy suddenly swung his fist with all his might, and it connected with my brother's jaw. I shrieked. Peter stood there, blood trickling down his face.

"I don't want to see you near my sister ever again!" he whispered

Peter stood up straight and his mien said fierce king all over it. That look alone caused the other boy to turn and bolt. I haven't seen him around since.

Edmund:

A rock to lean on- A few weeks ago I learned the name Peter meant rock. I couldn't imagine anything closer to the truth. Peter was a rock for our family. When things got tough you knew he was there. Stoic, unmoving, unflinching, when danger faced him. Each of us knew the route by heart to Peter's room at Cair Paravel. One of us would walk the familiar way after a nightmare, during a storm, if something was on our minds. Now that I think about it, there was rarely a night when Peter's sleep was uninterrupted, and he didn't mind one bit.

Peter is the center of our family, the glue that holds us together. Peter was everything to us three, and others. At first leaving Narnia for the last time proved difficult for Peter, but then Peter realized magnificence is needed as much here as in Narnia. He has been a High King here, maybe just not in the same way. Instead of leading an army, he sets an example. Instead of discussing important agreements with diplomats he settles menial squabbles. Instead of ruling a country, he watches over his family and friends. He has no enemies, only friends. All the boys in my year worship him. They would do anything to help him.

"Pevensie, does your brother need somebody to organize his desk?"

A younger boy asked me this last week. I smiled and said I'd let him know. The boys of his year respect him. When they disagree or fight, the fetch Peter to settle the conflict, which he always does, usually pleasing both parties. He was taken from his element, his home, yet he continues to do the will of Aslan here in England. Peter is not only Narnia's hero, but the hero of all those around him.

Lucy:

Peter, my eldest brother, my defender, my king. I have the honor of being the younger sister to the High King. Though there are a few flaws to being in that position, it is almost always a good thing. Peter comes to my rescue whatever the problem. It could be something simple like Billy next-door pulling my braids as if I was only a young child (which I suppose I am) to the fateful day in Narnia when that Calmerone noble captured me. Peter moved heaven and Earth to find me. When everybody else had given up hope, he found me. Not only did he find me, but he had slain my captor. The man wanted to extract information from me so that he could take Narnia as his own. We all know that 'Narnia belongs to the Narnians'. Peter not only made sure that a free Narnia was maintained, but also he saved my life. Aslan could not have been more right than when he named Peter magnificent. Peter is many things, and among those are my king, my brother, and my hero.

**Okay, I know this is not my best work, but it just popped into my head. What are your thoughts?**

**~Kaywells**


End file.
